Various studies regarding an organic semiconductor compound have been made in order to use it to form an organic semiconductor layer for organic thin-film transistors (TFT), organic carrier transport layers, organic light-emitting devices and the like. In particular, a thin-film transistor having an organic semiconductor layer formed of an organic semiconductor compound is expected to work as a low-cost and lightweight device, and thereby substitute for the current silicon-based transistor. Also, applying an organic semiconductor layer to a smart tag, a lightweight display and the like, and utilizing the advantages peculiar to an organic material, such as lightweight and flexible properties is being persuaded.
Accordingly, many studies have been made on the organic semiconductor compound for forming the organic semiconductor layer (Patent Documents 1 to 4 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 4). Among these organic semiconductor compounds, fused polycyclic aromatic compounds are noted as being preferred in terms of stability of the material, mobility of the carrier, and the like.
Incidentally, a reaction referred to as a Diels-Alder reaction is known in the field of organic synthesis. In this reaction, a compound having a double bond or a triple bond is added to the 1-position and 4-position of a compound having conjugated double bonds to produce a 6-membered cyclic compound. Adding hexachlorocyclopentadiene to naphthalene by using the Diels-Alder reaction has also been proposed (Non-Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Furthermore, it is known to use a precursor which is a soluble precursor of pentacene as an example of the organic semiconductor compound and which can be decomposed by light irradiation to generate pentacene (Non-Patent Document 4).